


Certainly Not

by raktajinos



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Bruises, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Xeno, sort of but sex pollen done poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: While on an away mission, some locals mistake Garak and Bashir to be a married couple and slip them a little something to make their night memorable.





	Certainly Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therescoffeeinthatnebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therescoffeeinthatnebula/gifts).



> I just adore these two so much, I tried to integrate a bunch of your prompts. This started off as a post-canon Cardassia-set story (cause that is also my favourite setting) but then I just got waayyyy to much into plot and now I have a 5K WIP sitting on my desktop. So I turned to this instead because I wasn't going to get that done on time :P

Julian pulled at the collar of his shirt, the normally comfortable fabric getting uncomfortably tighter. He was also on fire, sweating profusely, his skin feeling too restrained by everything; his blood pumping hot in his veins. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes, the rims of his vision beginning to become hazy. 

“What the hell was in that drink?” he said quietly, but loud enough for Jadzia and Garak to hear. 

“I have no idea, but I am…..I fear I am not alright,” Garak said, his voice strained. 

Julian turned to look at Garak, forcing his eyes to focus, trying to remember his medical assessment training. Garak looked...flushed, the ridges of his neck beginning to swell slightly. Julian reached a hand out to touch the ridges, the contact causing Garak to hiss. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” 

Garak paused, his face contorted into a strange expression, “No, my dear doctor, it did not hurt, quite the opposite actually,” 

“oooohhh,” he said, understanding managing to seep in to his hazy brain. He quietly wondered what would happen if he licked those ridges...if he bit those ridges….if he followed them down Garak’s body...where they would lead...what reaction he would get. 

He licked his lips, aware of the sudden tightness of his uniform pants. He shook his head, trying to push away the errant thoughts….errant thoughts that were often just on the periphery of his imagination when it came to Garak’s neck ridges. 

Jadzia started giggling next to them, “oh dear,” she said.

“What!?” Julian snapped, “you think this is funny? They’ve drugged us or something. They probably put something in your drink too,” 

“Oh, Julian,” she said, that knowing smile on her face. She waved over one of their hosts, a woman named K’Trai and started speaking with her. Julian tried to focus on the conversation, catching a few words, but nothing substantial. He shifted in his seat, trying to alleviate the energy in his body. He tried to ignore the large man next to him, sitting too close but also not close enough. He ventured a hand out across the few inches between them, fingers pulling lightly on the soft fabric of his pants. 

Garak snapped his eyes up to lock onto Julian’s, heat in his gaze. “Doctor….” he started, in a warning tone. 

Julian ignored the warning and moved his hand closer to Garak’s leg, letting his fingers rest against it. 

“Well,” Jadzia said, interrupting whatever the hell Julian was doing, even he wasn’t sure. 

“They did put something in your drinks,” she reported

“Ha!” Garak exclaimed

“Rather rude of them, what was the intended purpose? To question us? To extract organs? To sell us to the highest bidder?” Julian ranted indignantly. 

Jadzia laughed again, “No, nothing quite so nefarious, I assure you,” 

“Then what?” Garak asked, “and why do you seem to be unaffected?” 

“They didn’t give me anything,” she clarified, “they only give the drug to … “ 

“To what?” Julian said, his voice cracking

Jadzia looked pained. “Well, to married couples.” 

Julian froze. Married 

He turned to look at Garak, whose face was still, and again, expressionless. 

“Well, did you explain to them that we..“ he gestured emphatically at himself and Garak “...are not married?!?”

“I tried” Jadzia shrugged, “they didn’t believe me...so I just let them believe it,” 

“...let them believe it…” he echoed

She shrugged again, “the drug is harmless, it’ll be out of your system by the morning and I figured, so you’re not technically married but that’s just semantics,” 

“Semantics?” Julian repeated, beginning to sound like an idiot child. 

“Well, y’know, you two…” she made a lewd gesture with her hands

Garak spoke for the first time in minutes, “the good Doctor and myself are not….” he repeated the lewd gesture, which caught Julian’s attention and he very much wanted to go do that lewd action to Garak. Repeatedly.   
“Oh, well, hmmm, awkward” she stammered, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Really though, come on …you two have been making fuck-me eyes at each other for years now and you’ve never….?”

“Certainly not,” Julian replied. He was offended on so many levels, the least of which was her vulgar phrasing, but he also thought he had been rather covert in his feelings over the years. 

“Huh,” Jadzia continued, “Talk about wasted time”

He turned to look at Garak, the other man’s face unreadable as usual, refusing to meet Julian’s gaze.

Garak made a harumphing noise, “no need to be so offended at the very idea, Doctor” 

Julian turned to look at him, “I’m not offended, Garak,”

“Well, I know I’m no prize, but I had no idea the very thought of, what did you call it, hooking up with me would offend you so. I do have an ego to bruise, Doctor.”   
“Garak,” Julian whined 

“I think this is a good time to retire to my guest quarters, the drug will wear off by morning?” he asked, getting up from their table, having to reach an arm out to steady himself. 

“Yes,” Jadzia said, “it’s harmless, just intense” 

Garak nodded, “very well. I bid you goodnight Jadzia, Doctor,” 

“Garak,” Julian called to his retreating back

“Well done, Julian,” Jadzia said sarcastically. 

He spun around and glared at her, “well done me!? This is your fault, with accusations of ...fuck me eyes”

She just rolled her eyes, “seriously, Julian, we all see it, everyday the two of you sitting at your little table for lunch. We’ve all just thought it was some sort of exhibitionist intellectual foreplay,”

“We?” he replied, panicked. “Does everyone know?” 

“Ha! Know, you said know. You are into him” she said proudly. 

He just glared at her. 

“You’re really missing out, though. Cardassians are a wild time, sexually speaking, and you’re nice and… delicate...he’ll like that,” she said, appraising him. 

“Delicate?” 

Jadzia waved the question away with her hand. 

“Oh, for goodness sakes Julian, just go off and bone,”

“Go off and bone!?” he replied, “why I never….”

“Have some fun, Julian...and remember to relax,”

“Relax?”

She made another crude gesture with her hands, “wild time, Julian. Wild” 

He rolled his eyes, but got up to go after Garak. 

\----------------------------------------------

“Garak!” Julian said loudly, pounding his fist against the door of the guest suite. 

The door opened swiftly, Garak on the other side. “Doctor, really, you’ll wake up the entire hotel, and we wouldn’t want to ruin Starfleet’s reputation by being so rude, now would we,” 

Julian stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, 

“Garak… I…” he noticed Garak was wearing the fluffy robes that had been placed in their rooms, the front of which was hanging loosely open, giving Julian a good look at Garak’s chest. His eyes traced the path of the ridges, his tongue eager to run their length, and touch every inch of the scaled flesh. 

Julian felt the blood rush to his head and to his dick, his body alight with the heat from before; his clothes too tight; his skin too hot. 

“Doctor?” Garak inquired 

Julian shook his head, trying to clear his attentions onto the subject at hand - namely repairing the damage he’d done to their friendship. 

“How are you not as affected as I am?” he wondered, noting the relative calm demeanour of the other man. Some mild signs of discomfort, but Julian knew he looked like a hot mess. 

“I assure you, I am experiencing the same uncomfortable feelings as you are, Doctor, I am however, better at hiding it than you. Besides, I am a Cardassian,” 

“Ah,” Julian said, feeling stupid at not being able to think of something better to say. 

“You should leave, Julian,” Garak said, voice resigned. 

Garak never called him Julian. 

“Why?” he ventured. The sound of his name from his lips sent a cold tingle down his spine; like he was speaking filthy, filthy things to him. He wanted to hear it again. 

Garak sighed, exasperated. “For while I have better control over myself than you do at the moment, I assure you that it is temporary. If you remain here any longer, I may not be able to control my responses much longer,” 

Desire pooled in Julian’s stomach. Garak wanted him. 

“What would you do to me?” he asked, the barest hint of coy in his voice. 

“Doctor…” Garak warned 

“What would you do to me, Garak?” he repeated, this time more firmly. 

Julian heard a low growl before he found himself pushed roughly against the wall, Garak pressed against him. All of him pressed against him. 

Julian relished in the pressure, the full body contact, the solidness of Garak’s strong body pressed against his. He moaned. 

“Oh,” Julian said faux-innocently 

Garak just stared at him, their faces close, breathing deeply, his eyes shot wide. He was clearly trying to gain some sort of control against the drug flowing through both of them. 

Feeling brave, Julian put his hands on Garak’s exposed chest, resting them gently, fingers lightly touching the ridges under his hands. 

Garak closed his eyes at the touch, emboldening Julian to let his fingers trace the exposed ridge line. 

“Julian,” he said, causing Julian’s dick to throb, “this is your last warning,”

“Warning for what?” 

Garak’s eyes darkened, “before I make you forget your own name and the name of every other lover you’ve had before me,” 

Julian swore he could have come right there; it was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. He licked his lips, leaned forward until his head was in Garak’s neck and bit down one of the ridges he had been dying to bite for three years now. 

Garak moaned loudly, pressing his body more firmly into Julian’s against the wall. Julian felt a hand in his hair, scratching lightly, before he grabbed a fist of it and pulled Julian’s head back away from his neck, their lips meeting in a rough, searing kiss. 

Julian clung to him, clung to the kiss, a part of him embarassed by how wantonly whorish he was acting, a bigger part of him more focused on how to get Garak out of his clothes as quickly as possible. Julian stuck his tongue out, feeling the ridges around Garak’s lips, the softness, learning the taste of him. His brain was overloading, he’d imagined what it would be like to kiss Garak for years now, and here he was. He tasted like spices and raktajino and something new, different. 

Julian moved his hands more forcefully around Garak’s chest and up over his shoulders, fingers running over the valleys and peaks of the texture of his skin; he couldn’t wait to be able to take the time later to explore it, to taste it. He pushed the robe the rest of the way off Garak’s shoulders, hearing it drop to the floor, leaving a fully nude Garak in front of him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Julian said quietly, meaning every word. 

Garak paused at the compliment, just standing there together, silence between them. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Doctor,” he finally spoke, stepping away from Julian. “Strip and get on the bed,” 

Julian shivered, apparently loving being told what to do, from a Cardassian spy nonetheless. It felt salaciously dirty. He stripped quickly and went and sat on the bed. 

Garak stood in front of him and Julian was again in awe of the beauty of Garak’s body. Julian had absolutely nurtured a kink for Cardassian physiology over the past few years, a specific obsession for neck ridges, but Garak was a thing of beauty. The colours of his skin, blends of blues and greens, the shadows created by the ridges, the sculpting of the occasional scales and ridges. And the way he moved, just very Garak - the arrogance and jauntiness of his presence caught Julian’s attention when he was clothed, but now naked, in front of him, that arrogance and jaunt was all the more beautiful and all the more erotic. 

“I’ve never done this with a human before,” Garak mumbled, voice low and thick. 

“I’ve um... studied the medical records so I know … what’s here…” Julian said awkwardly, gesturing to Garak’s abdomen. A moment of medical curiosity and panic entered Julian’s mind as he thought through the mechanics of what they were going to try and do. Cardassian-Human compatibility was really only explored in terms of genetics and procreation, there wasn’t some sort of manual handed out to Starfleet officers on how to get off with aliens. 

He knew Cardassian males kept their penises up inside the body, releasing them for sexual activity and procreation, but aside from that, the medical records were surprisingly barren on the specifics. 

“So...how does it... work… like sexually,” 

Garak cleared his throat, “well, Cardassian males keep their reproductive organs -” 

“No, I know the physiology,” Julian interrupted, “but how do we….” he gestured awkwardly. The moment was getting awkward and definitely not sexy, only the burn of the drugs propelling them forward. 

Julian stood up from the bed, pressing himself against Garak, an errant hand lazily tracing a ridge pattern on his chest. 

“Garak,” 

“Hm?”

“I want you to fuck me, I want you to bury yourself inside me and fuck me until I can’t remember my name…..” 

Garak sucked in some air, biting back a moan. 

“What do we need to do to make that happen?” 

Garak pulled Julian in for a kiss, a sloppy, heated kiss. 

“Well, my penis will descend from my sheath, small at first to ensure smooth insertion, and then it will engorge itself with blood once inserted into the mate of my choice, increasing in size to provide both comfort and pleasure to both participants, culminating in what you humans refer to as ‘an orgasm’ and a release of procreative fluids” 

Julian smiled, “if I wasn’t a doctor, that painfully clinical description would be a buzzkill”

“Thankfully, Doctor, you are a doctor,” Garak replied, his hand wrapping around Julian’s erect cock. 

Julian shuddered against Garak’s body at the touch, leaning into it as Garak moved his hand, thumbing around the tip. 

“Never been with a human?” Julian asked skeptically at Garak’s skilled ministrations. 

“I may have read some books….in anticipation,” Garak confessed 

“In anticipation of the event of us being drugged by locals while on a peaceful away mission?” Julian teased. 

“No, my dear Doctor, in anticipation of my seducing you,” 

Julian stopped, a warmth spreading in his chest. He just stared at Garak, the moons outside casting the only light in the dark room, casting shadows upon his face. 

“I would have liked that, to have….been seduced by you,” it sounded stupid to his own drugged-out ears, but he didn’t regret saying it. 

Julian leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Wait,” he pulled back, “did you say your dick is going to expand inside me to adjust to my preferences? With no prep work?” a note of incredulity in his voice. 

“Essentially, yes,” Garak confirmed. 

Julian moaned at the very idea, “prophets above,” and captured Garak’s lips in a kiss again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Julian let his hands drop behind Garak’s shoulders, dragging them up, nails scraping against ridges and scales alike, causing a deep rumble from Garak. 

Garak’s hands left Julian’s cock, moving around to grip his ass, squeezing roughly before lifting one hand and giving him a swift, loud smack on the ass, making Julian moan again. 

Garak pulled away, putting space between them. 

“Get on the bed, Doctor, on your knees,” 

Julian shivered at the command, hurrying over to the bed, kneeling and bending over to rest on his forearms, lifting his ass into the air. 

Garak came up behind him and gave Julian’s ass another smack, his cock already released from his sheath. Garak lined himself up behind Julian, running a hand over the human’s ass, “you skin is so smooth, so soft,” he murmured. 

Julian felt the tip of Garak’s cock at his entrance, the other man teasing him.

“Garak…” Julian wined. 

“My dear Doctor, you’ve kept me waiting and guessing for years and now you are impatient,” he teased. 

Julian pushed his ass back towards Garak, trying to encourage him. Garak chuckled again, but slid his slim member easily into Julian. 

Julian sucked in a breath as he felt Garak enter him, pushing right in to the hilt, the textured feel of his skin rubbing erotically against his ass. Garak felt...odd inside of him, barely big enough to make a noticable difference. Julian had been with men before so he wasn’t a stranger to being spread open. 

Then he felt Garak shift, and he felt the cock inside of him shudder and then begin to expand. 

“Holy fuck,” Julian cried out, it was the most interesting sensation he’d ever experienced, and he’d used some wild sex toys before. 

Garak continued to expand inside him, blood forcing the cock to widen within the space inside his body, until Julian began to feel full. 

“Fuckkkk,” he groaned again. The pressure and fullness was almost perfect. 

Garak pulled out of Julian, leaving only the tip inside before pushing slowly all the way back in. Julian swore he blacked out, the rigged textures of the alien cock teasing him deliciously. Garak started up a good rhythm, moving in and out of Julian. 

“More,” Julian demanded, he needed more. He wanted Garak to push him, to fill him up, to push him to the edge. 

With a grunt, Garak halted, fully sheathed inside Julian, and Julian began to feel the cock engorge more inside him. 

“More” he demanded, Garak complying, beginning to move, pumping in and out of Julian as his cock continued to expand. 

Julian let his head fall onto his folded forearms, no longer able to hold himself up as Garak pounded in and out of him. Julian couldn’t believe they hadn’t been doing this for years, he felt so full, on the edge of pain. He was close, his own cock seeping precum as it bounced against his stomach. 

“Garak” Julian ground out, pushing back against the delightful intrusion. 

“Can you take more?” Garak demanded, his voice low and gruff, “do you want more?” 

“God yes,” Julian strained at the idea of more, more of Garak inside him. 

Julian felt Garak’s cock engorge more, and he felt like he was being impaled on a giant alien dick, trying to split him open, and he was hungry for it. He squeezed his internal muscles with every movement from Garak, trying to grip onto him as he moved in and out of his body. 

Julian was close, so close. The pain of being too stretched open, of being fucked too deeply pushing him towards the edge. He imagined what it would feel like to be full of Garak’s cum - or whatever it was that happened when Garak orgasmed. 

He felt large strong hands grip around his hips, fingers digging roughly into the divets of flesh there, digging deeper the more forceful Garak fucked into Julian’s body. God, he hoped they bruised. 

Garak’s movements became rougher, more insistent, almost pulling Julian on and off his cock, Julian doing his best to contribute, to push back, to add some resistance, squeezing around Garak, feeling every large inch of him. 

“Doctor,” 

“Call me Julian,” 

“Julian,” 

“Say it again,” 

“Julian,”

“Julian,”

“Julian,” 

The third time pushed Julian over the edge, coming in a loud moan as Garak continued to fuck into him aggressively; streams of white hot cum spurted from his own cock, landing on his chest and across the bedspread below him. Julian fought to stay conscious, the pull to blackness trying to overtake him. 

Garak kept repeating Julian’s name as he continued to pump in and out of Julian, his movements becoming jumpy and erratic. The orgasm subsiding, the pain beginning to edge its way into Julian’s body, the giant alien cock currently being buried in his ass pushing him to the pain threshold. Julian revelled in it. The pain making him feel alive, his cock coming back to attention. 

WIth one last grunt, Garak buried himself fully inside Julian, to the hilt, exploding inside him, coating Julian’s insides with fluid. Oh god, Julian thought, so much fluid. It just kept coming, filling him up, taking up and demanding more space than just Garak’s cock, he wasn’t sure it was all going to fit. The idea went right to Julian’s cock, the feel of the fluid running down the back of his thighs enough to push him over the edge once more, coming in a spurt onto the already soaked bed sheets. And this time he did pass out. 

\------- 

Julian felt something gentle on his back, trying to rouse him from sleep, his body and brain fighting the pull, but slowly he crept towards consciousness. Which he immediately regretted. His body was trying to kill him. He felt like he’d just gone ten rounds with Worf; memories of the ten rounds he went with Garak coming back to him. 

He groaned as he tried to roll over, Garak’s bare torso coming into sight. 

“Well, you certainly made do on your promise,” he said, relaxing back into the pillows. 

“What promise?” 

“To make me forget my own name,” Julian replied with a chuckle, “hell, I’m pretty sure I’ve forgotten half my medical knowledge after that,” 

Julian expected a chuckle from Garak, the warm sound of amusement he had come to live on. When it didn’t, he turned to look at him. 

“What’s wrong, Garak?” He tried to remain calm, but the panic was rising. Did Garak regret what they did? Was Julian a disappointment after so many years of buildup? Was he not good? 

“I feel I should apologize for being so rough with you, Doctor” he said in a stately way, far too formal for Julian. 

Julian must have shown his confusion, because Garak reached out and touched a bruise on Julian’s chest, and then a rather pronounced bite mark. Julian looked down at his body; he’d certainly felt the effects of their activities, but now he could see it, he was sporting some rather effusive marks on his body. A few bite marks, some small bruises, two in the shape of Cardassian-sized fingers at his hips - Julian shuddered, arousal flaring to life at the memory of how those particular ones got there. 

“There is absolutely nothing to apologize for, Garak,” 

“Cardassians are traditionally rough in their sexual exploits, you had no frame of reference,”

“We were also drugged,” he offered. 

Garak shrugged, “I’ve bruised you,”

Julian smiled, rolling over to straddle Garak’s hips, the movements causing him to hiss and falter in his plan. 

“And I have clearly been too aggressive. I should have expected greater delicacy with a human,” 

“It’s not a big deal, could you grab me the med kit,” he asked, pointing towards the small box on the desk. 

Garak silently got out of the bed and went to grab the kit. Julian took the opportunity to run his eyes over his naked body; there was so much he didn’t get to do last night, things he wanted to do….and things he would be needing to do again. 

Garak returned to the bed and handed him the kit and Julian set to easing some of his injuries, but he left the hip bruises. 

“See, all good,” Julian said, but Garak still looked distressed. 

Julian sighed, moving to straddle Garak - this time successfully. “Garak, look at me,” he said, grabbing the other man’s face in his hands. 

“Yes, I am a little bruised and banged up today, but, and I want you to hear this, I was really fucking into it,” 

“Doctor, please,” 

“First, you have to call me Julian after the debauchery of last night, at least in private.”

“And second?” Garak asked, his hands coming up to rest on Julian’s thighs, goosebumps erupting on his skin. 

“Second, we’re doing that again. I’ve been trying to seduce you for three years now, there’s ...things I want to try,” he smirked. 

“Like what?” Garak asked, hands moving around to cup Julian’s ass. 

“Oh, like this…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I've never written xeno before and I wanted to try something different with the physiology than what I've read for them, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
